Log construction continues to be a popular form of construction for structures such as, for example, homes. However, most of the log structures built in recent years look very little like the early log structures which were constructed of logs which were hand-hewn from the trunks of trees. In this regard, in traditional log construction the tree trunks used for logs underwent minimal modification before incorporation into a structure. Accordingly, the height or vertical dimensions of the logs when disposed horizontally in a log structure varied along their lengths as a consequence of the natural inconsistent diameters of the trees from which the logs were derived. Of course, variations in the vertical dimensions of the logs along their lengths resulted in gaps of varying widths between adjacent logs, and these gaps were filled with a hardenable chinking material such as clay or mud. Thus, in traditional log construction not only did the vertical dimensions of the logs vary along their lengths, but the chinking joints between the logs varied in height along their lengths.
Of course, the variation in the vertical dimension of the logs along their length made construction difficult, and the resulting gaps between the logs, although they could be filled with chinking material, were undesirable. Thus, in recent years, logs used in the construction of log structures have been milled to define a uniform height or vertical dimension along their lengths. Further, rigid spacing blocks are generally disposed between the logs to span uniform gaps between the logs, with a decorative coating of chinking material being provided on exposed surfaces of the spacing blocks to give the appearance of a traditional chinking joint. However, given the uniformly dimensioned logs and uniformly dimensioned gaps therebetween the appearance of the traditional log structure is lost. Examples of known log construction methods and techniques are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,253,458; 5,020,289; 4,951,435; 4,871,003; 4,527,981; 4,519,429; 4,509,571; 4,391,067; 4,230,163; 4,168,675; 4,167,961; 4,143,692; 4,082,129; and 3,957,095.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a log and an associated fabricating process for fabricating logs used in the constructions of log structures wherein the resulting log structure gives the appearance of a traditional log structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a log for use in the construction of log structures which is easily incorporated into a log structure yet defines a varying vertical dimension along its length, and to provide a fabricating process for fabricating such logs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fabricating process for fabricating logs used in the constructions of log structures which requires a minimum of labor and which is cost efficient.